Forbidden Love
by Nan Uru La D' Ima
Summary: "Kenapa harus aku?" Pertanyaan yang tidak bisa terjawab hanya dalam satu abad. Untuk sebuah perasaan cinta, cinta yang terlarang.


**a NARUTO fanfiction**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Forbidden Love**

Seorang gadis manis berumur dua belas tahun berlari-larian di halaman belakang rumahnya bersama kedua sepupunya. Haruno Sakura, nama gadis itu, ibunya adalah seorang Uchiha yang menikah dengan klan Haruno.

Kedua sepupunya, Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Naruto adalah kakak beradik. Sai lebih tua satu tahun dari Sakura sementara Naruto lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Sakura.

Mereka berhenti berlarian. Memandang sebuah pohon yang besar. Pikiran untuk memanjat pohon itu mulai terbersit dibenak mereka.

Naruto yang paling bersemangat mendahului untuk memanjatnya, disusul oleh Sakura yang tak kalah semangatnya. Sai membantu Sakura untuk naik, dia memegang tubuh gadis kecil itu sebelum menyusulnya.

Dengan wajah yang puas mereka berteriak dan tertawa di atas pohon seakan telah memenangkan sebuah hadiah.

"Sakura, Sai, Naruto! Paman Sasuke datang!" Teriak ibu Sakura.

Lantas mereka bertiga turun dari pohon dengan semangat. Sakura yang paling semangat kali ini. Dia tidak sabar melihat wajah pamannya.

Masuk dari pintu belakang yang menuju dapur, membersihkan kedua tangannya, diikuti dengan kedua sepupunya. Mereka menuju ke ruang keluarga. Mendapati Sasuke yang duduk di sofa sendirian sambil menonton tv dan memakan cemilan. Sakura mematung menatap pamannya itu, sementara Sai dan Naruto berlari kearah ruang tamu, sepertinya mereka tahu bahwa paman dan nenek mereka membawakan kue yang lezat.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan tersenyum.

Sakura membalas senyuman pamannya itu.

"Paman," ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk.

Sasuke cemberut, "Aku kan seumuran dengan kalian, jangan panggil aku paman" kesal Sasuke.

"B-baiklah, paman, eh, Sasuke" ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Uchiha Sasuke, paman dari Sakura, Sai, dan Naruto. Ia anak kedua dari adik neneknya Sakura, Sai, dan Naruto. Usia Sasuke hampir sama dengan Sai, hanya beda beberapa bulan.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di kursi di halaman depan rumah Sakura. Mereka menikmati sore hari yang tenang sambil memakan buah stroberi, sementara Sai dan Naruto sedang menirukan perkelahian ninja yang selalu mereka tonton setiap hari minggu pagi.

Sasuke memandangi gadis disebelahnya tanpa disadari gadis itu. Seorang gadis bermata cerah dengan senyuman yang manis. Rambut panjangnya tergerai indah menari lembut terhembus angin menjangkau nakal kewajah Sasuke. Helaian demi helaian. Sasuke membiarkan rambut panjang itu menyapa pipinya yang putih, menebarkan semerbak harum bunga sakura yang lembut. Menenangkan. Hingga akhirnya perhatiannya teralih pada tawa renyah sang gadis. Gadis itu tertawa melihat tingkah kedua sepupunya.

Sasuke ikut menoleh kepada kedua kemenakannya yang sebenarnya sebaya dengannya. Mereka menirukan adegan-adegan perkelahian, kadang mereka membumbuinya dengan berpura-pura terkena jurus sampai rela terjatuh dan berguling-guling.

"Sakura, kau tidak ikut mereka berkelahi?" goda Sasuke.

Sakura manyun, "Aku kan perempuan, kau saja, kau kan laki-laki" balas Sakura.

"Tidak ah, aku tidak suka berkelahi" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. Entah kenapa gadis itu menyukai cara bicara dan suara dari pamannya itu.

"Sakura, kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sasuke.

Pipi Sakura merona, "Belum" jawabnya.

Hening.

"Kau tidak menanyakanku?" kata Sasuke setengah menggoda.

Dalam hati Sakura, ia yakin pamannya ini sudah memiliki pacar, wajahnya yang tampan itu, sangat tidak mungkin jika tidak memiliki pacar.

"Kau sudah punya, ya?" tebak Sakura penasaran.

"Belum" jawab Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pulang!" suara seorang wanita setengah baya terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"Iya ibu!" teriak Sasuke, "Sakura, aku pulang ya" ucap Sasuke.

"I-iya" jawab Sakura terbata. Entah kenapa dia selalu merasa malu jika bicara dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Waktunya libur musim panas. Sakura berlibur ke rumah neneknya. Di sana ia dan kedua sepupunya bertemu dengan anak-anak sebaya mereka, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, dan Shikamaru. Saat itulah Sakura mendapatkan pengalaman yang menurutnya buruk.

Awalnya mereka hanya main petak umpet di halaman rumah neneknya yang cukup luas, sampai akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan duduk di bangku panjang. Karena Sakura terlambat, dia tidak menemukan tempat duduk.

"Sakura, duduklah dipangkuanku," ucap Sai.

Sakura hanya menurut saja. Gadis itupun duduk dipangkuan Sai. Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura, meraih tangan gadis itu dan mencium pungggung tangan Sakura sambil berlutut.

Sakura kecil merasa sangat malu atas perlakuan kedua sepupunya dihadapan teman-teman sebaya mereka. Dia berlari ke dalam rumah dan meringkuk.

'Sungguh memalukan' batinnya.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, "Akhir-akhir ini kau lebih banyak diam, kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sakura berbohong. Rupanya gadis itu masih terpikir kejadian buruk yang menimpanya.

Setiap akhir pekan dipertengahan bulan biasanya Sakura dan Ibunya berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Biasanya Sakura yang meminta untuk ke rumah pamannya itu dan menginap satu malam.

Itachi, kakak Sasuke, biasanya meminjamkan buku-buku horor untuk Sakura, itulah kenapa gadis itu sangat senang di sana. Lagipula, Sasuke selalu mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan menyusuri perumahan yang diapit oleh ilalang dan rerumputan, serta danau.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa lebih nyaman saat bersama Sasuke. Begitupun Sasuke, dia merasa lebih bersemangat saat bertemu Sakura.

Hingga Itachi merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan adik laki-lakinya dan keponakan perempuannya itu.

Saat makan malam, pemuda delapan belas tahun itu berlalu sebentar mengamati Sakura dan Sasuke yang tengah bermain video game. Sementara ibu Sakura, ayah dan ibu Sasuke masih berbincang di ruang makan yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Sasuke duduk.

"Sasuke dan Sakura tidak bisa menikah, kan?" ucap Itachi setengah berteriak.

Sakura yang mendengar itupun terkejut, seakan kesadarannya baru pulih, 'Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Sasuke?' batinnya. Kekecewaan menyeruak dihatinya. Dia menunduk lesu, menatap wajah datar yang masih bermain game, 'Sepertinya dia tidak merasakan apa-apa' pikir Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau katakan itu, kakak!" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura dan Ibunya telah pulang. Di hari senin pagi itu, Sasuke berkata dia malas sekolah, dan meminta kakaknya menjelaskan apa maksud Itachi mengatakan hal itu kemaren saat Sakura bersama mereka.

Ibu dan ayah Sasuke telah lebih dulu meninggalkan rumah untuk bekerja.

"Jika kau tidak sekolah, ayah dan ibu akan memarahimu" ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak peduli!" amuk Sasuke.

Itachi mendesah, diliriknya jam. Sebentar lagi dia harus berangkat sekolah.

"Sasuke, jika aku tidak mengatakan itu, hubungan kalian akan berlanjut kearah yang salah" jelas Itachi.

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti maksud Itachi hanya mendecih, "Apa masalahnya?"

Itachi tampak kesal pada adiknya ini, dia menyentil jidat Sasuke, "Bodoh, kau itu pamannya, mana boleh menikahi keponakan sendiri, kau ingin jadi pendosa?"

"Pendosa?" Sasuke tampak bingung.

"Dosa kepada Tuhan" jelas Itachi.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku tidak ingin jadi pendosa!" ucap Sasuke polos.

"Jadi, aku tidak salah, kan, mengatakan itu, agar kalian tidak jadi pendosa?" ucap Itachi diiringi dengan anggukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau lagi bertemu paman!" ucap Sakura. Kali ini ia tidak memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan nama lagi.

Ayah dan Ibu Sakura saling berpandangan. Makan malam mereka disertai kesedihan diwajah Sakura. Gadis itu berlari ke kamarnya setelah menyisakan setengah makanannya, meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya di ruang makan.

"Siapa yang akhirnya mengatakannya?" tanya ayah Sakura.

"Itachi" ucap ibu Sakura.

"Setidaknya kesedihan mereka hanya sesaat" ucap ayah Sakura disertai anggukan istrinya.

Menatap cemas terhadap putri mereka yang berada di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap bulan yang sama seperti yang ditatap Sakura.

Dari balik jendela kamarnya, Sakura menatap bulan purnama yang terlihat suram dan menyedihkan.

Begitupula Sasuke, dia duduk diteras rumah dan menatap bulan yang terlihat merana. Atau setidaknya itu hanya untuk mereka berdua.

_"Kenapa harus aku?"_

Pertanyaan yang tidak bisa terjawab hanya dalam satu abad, untuk sebuah perasaan cinta, cinta yang terlarang.


End file.
